This invention relates to a damper of a novel structure excellent in buffer action, an electromagnet assembly employing this novel damper for effectively reducing impinging noise occurring upon operation, and a relay in which the electromagnet assembly is employed, with the impinging noise occurring upon operation in the electromagnet assembly remarkably reduced and with any occurrence of contacting trouble restrained.